The application of Magnetic Resonance (MR) in medicine has seen a steady growth in the field strength of the magnets. This growth is partially evident from recent FDA approval of 3 Tesla systems for routine clinical applications. The reasons for this continued advance in field strength are many, and they serve to support the significance of this approach to improved biomedical research. In this proposal we are requesting funds to assist in the purchase of a 7 Tesla whole-body research MR system. The system consists of a superconducting magnet, console, RF electronics, gradients, gradient power supplies, and all other associated equipment normally found on a clinical MRI unit (e.g. bed, shroud, subject positioning electronics, subject communication devices, etc.). The installation, commissioning, and service of this system will be the responsibility of the Siemens Medical. Siemens has pledged to devote significant financial and personnel resources to this site including a full time engineer and a full time project manager. In addition, Siemens will work closely with NYU radiology staff to ensure the systems continued support and operation. In this regard, NYU will also pay for and maintain a service contract with Siemens for this system. New York University Medical Center has recently embarked on a substantial research program initiative that includes the establishment of a state-of-the-art Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and Spectroscopy (MRS) center. The 7 Tesla system requested here, will be used to support several PHS supported investigators from NYUMC and its collaborative institutions.